


Warm Coffee & Ocean Blues

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious
Genre: Bade friendship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may have been a secret to the rest of the world but not to Jade West. The only one she wanted or even cared to prove it to was Victoria Vega. The hard part was finding a way to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Coffee & Ocean Blues

It wasn't something that would remotely cross anyone's mind let alone the person in question but here she was, having nothing in her head but the fact that she liked Victoria Vega. No one would have ever guessed. Not in a million years; not ever. She had contemplated straight up offering to take Vega out like a little hang out thing, but definitely not a date. As much as she wanted the half Latina she couldn't bring herself to openly pursue her. She was still conflicted on whether she should open herself to vulnerability only to be shot down. She huffed out an irritated breath and propped her chin in her palm. Beck glanced at her a seat away.

It was the only class they shared besides Sikowitz with the rest of the group. His questioning gaze returned to the lecture when she subtly shook her head in a silent signal that they would talk later. Beck, he understood how she felt. He was actually the one to make the matter clear for her and he respectfully stepped out of their relationship without a fight. He realized they were growing apart so he had time to adjust until he was comfortable when the time came. She was beyond grateful for that, something she wouldn't say out loud but Beck knew anyways. He knew how she ticked. The bell rang and the class dispersed. Beck caught up to her and fell into step as they exited.

"You doing ok?" he asked her quietly. She shot him a look and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Just checking," he told her.

"I'm already angry with myself for this Beck, don't make it worse," she seethed. Liking Tori Vega wasn't something she had foreseen or was at all prepared for. The compassionate and sunny girl kind of snuck up on her in all honesty. She still treated the caring younger Vega the same as she always did regardless and Tori kept on helping when she could despite her apparent refusal of such help. In the end, Vega got to her. It was the only thing Tori ever won between them and she didn't even know it. There were days when Jade caught herself falling into a lull in their bickering dynamic in which she allowed Vega to get away with things she hadn't previously.

This earned her strange looks from everyone except Tori who didn't seem to notice or care. She promptly jumped headlong into insulting and snapped at Tori every chance she got to make up for her slight trip up. She  _still_ tripped up every so often. As days passed she wondered if it would be too conspicuous if she asked to hang out with Tori, just the two of them; without the group. Beck told her Tori would probably jump at the chance to become her friend or maybe more. Beck had a knack for observation that she wasn't entirely sure always came out true. She rolled her eyes at him but he only smiled and shrugged. Today she had planned to finally go through with it; get the ball rolling so to speak.

"Hey look, there's Tori," Beck spoke up. He tilted his head in her direction and she followed to see the young Vega digging in her locker frantically. As she lifted and pushed a textbook aside, the hem of her shirt rode up slightly, exposing the soft tanned skin of her midsection. Jade's grip on the strap of her bag tightened slightly, earning a light chuckle from Beck. He had seen her reaction as clear as day. Her usual scowl quickly covered her ogling. Beck had the nerve to comment anyway.

"Don't be so obvious or she'll find out for sure," he teased her in a whisper. She jabbed her elbow in his side with a little more force than necessary. He held his side but his smile didn't leave his face. They may not be a couple anymore, something the whole school caught on to quickly, but they were still very close. Beck was her best friend besides Cat. Jade gave him one last glare before stalking off, headed for Tori. She leaned on the lockers next to hers and cleared her throat but Tori was too busy in her search.

"Vega!" Jade snapped, making Tori jump and bang her elbow on her locker. She flinched and held her injured arm, her body tensing. She began rubbing it quickly, a pout on her face.

"Owie that hurt!" she gasped. She looked at Jade like it was her fault. She only received an uncaring shrug from the goth.

"What, it isn't my fault you're clumsy. Don't be such a baby Vega," she stated.

"I hit my funny bone," she continued to whine. Jade sighed and shook her head.

"Technically it's a nerve," she corrected. Tori dropped her arms with a frown.

"I don't care what it is, it still hurt," she continued to complain. The tone her voice fell in when she got like this irked and amused Jade all at once. It was whiney, something she couldn't stand, but at the same time it was kind of cute. She wanted to erase that thought from her mind the moment it appeared but instead she let it go. She had come to terms with whatever she felt a while ago. Her only problem now was seeing if Tori returned such feelings. She tried hard enough to at least show she wanted to be her friend.

"Hey, what do you want anyway?" Tori wondered. Jade pushed off the lockers so that she stood up straight and crossed her arms. She was a little self-conscious and nervous but as soon as she felt it she blasted it away. Jade West did not get self-conscious or nervous.

"Is Trina your ride home?" she asked, keeping as much of her interest in the topic out of her voice. Tori's eyebrows furrowed but she answered anyways.

"I hope so. Why, did she say anything to you?" she replied, slight suspicion in her tone. She wouldn't have put it past Trina to ditch her because she's done it before. Jade saw it first hand before driving off so she didn't have to give her a ride. It was best to keep distance between them when distance was needed. Jade's thoughts suddenly screeched to a halt. That was what she needed. Not the distance part, no, but a way to close the distance.

"Yeah, she told me she had to run off to that foot girl right after school because it was the only open appointment and she couldn't wait," Jade responded evenly. She congratulated herself on another smooth lie in her favor. Tori groaned and turned to slam her locker shut.

"Great, I can't find my graphing calculator, that keep in mind cost  **a lot** , and now I lost my ride. Could the day get any worse?" she asked, the slight whine returning. Jade smirked at her suffering but caved easily enough. It wasn't the same feeling she got bringing Vega down in the past as it was now. She hadn't done anything as drastic as she used to. She didn't like it but, whatever, she couldn't do anything to stop when she saw an opportunity to redeem herself; to make up for everything she had done in the past.

"Well don't I have news for you," Jade began; her southern belle voice in place. That never got old. Some habits were hard to break. Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not even bothering to reprimand her any more.

"You left your stupid calculator on the table at lunch yesterday when you were studying. I planned on taking it so you would panic for a while. You've done that, so here," she explained, digging in her bag as she talked and pulled out a big clear blue calculator. Tori gave her an irritated glare but took the device.

"Thanks," she mumbled, not happy with worrying for nothing but glad Jade gave it back. She could have kept it. Tori was halfway through wondering exactly why Jade did give it back when the girl in question started talking again.

"I could also give you a lift," she tossed in quickly. She had to talk fast before she changed her mind. Tori looked up from putting her calculator away. Her brown eyes bore questioningly into Jade's. She remained unreadable and waited for a reply.

"You aren't going to try and kill me are you?" Tori questioned nervously. Jade scoffed but a sly grin made its way onto her face.

"Of course not. But you know, I wouldn't admit to such a thing if I was going to. How else would I be able to get you to come quietly?" she responded seriously. Tori looked uncomfortable and began to fidget while Jade enjoyed her reaction.

"Oh come on Vega, you seriously think I want you dead? I may not like you but I wouldn't kill you," she stated. Tori tilted her head to the side, that annoying glint in her eyes returning. Whenever Jade let something slip or acted in an un-Jade-like way, Tori had a habit or searching her for the reason why. It equally annoyed Jade and made her hopeful.

"I guess so. Ok then, I'll meet you at your car," Tori relented. Jade nodded and walked off without another word. The rest of the day went by normally, except for Tori stealing a fry off her tray when she thought Jade wasn't looking. It didn't even reach her mouth when Jade smacked it out of her hand. Her triumphant smile fell into a sad frown and then into that characteristic pout Jade couldn't help but find cute. She groaned loudly in exasperation and then slid her tray over to Tori so that she could get more. Tori was instantly all smiles again.

"Thanks Jade. I haven't had very much lunch money recently because Trina takes it. I'm starving," she explained, grabbing a good handful of the fries. Jade grimaced, noting the almost nonexistent amount she left behind. Andre laughed at her expression and Beck joined him. He nudged her knowingly and she stomped on his foot. He flinched but kept laughing. Cat looked from Jade to Tori and back again while Robbie wisely remained quiet and was grateful for leaving Rex behind today. That puppet got him in trouble with Jade more times than when he irritated her himself.

"This is what I get for being nice," Jade grumbled as she took back her tray to at least finish what was left of her food. Tori grinned happily as she munched on the fries. By the end of the day, Jade found Tori comfortably leaning on her car waiting for her. She stomped up to the youngest Vega, a glare in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" she practically growled. Tori's eyebrow raised before she looked around and then settled on Jade again.

"I'm waiting for you like I said I would. I'm still getting a lift right?" she answered cautiously. Jade grabbed her wrist when she noticed the half Latina start to play with her hands nervously. She pulled her away from the car, her grip remaining wrapped around her wrist.

"You're leaning on my car, Vega. It was just washed and now it possibly has smudges thanks to your ungrateful butt resting on it," she stated. Tori actually looked sorry. She rushed to apologize but Jade wasn't having it.

"Just get in," she said, raising a hand before moving to unlock the car. Tori nodded and walked around to get in the passenger's side. Once they were seated and buckled in, Jade got the radio going and then pulled out. Tori thought it best not to talk, making Jade wish she did. She didn't like it but at the same time, hearing Tori spout about random stuff was the only way Jade ever learned anything about her since she never voluntarily asked anything about her. She was supposed to seem uninterested even though she was very much interested. As soon as Jade passed the street she was supposed to turn down, Tori spoke up.

"Save yourself from panic mode. We're taking a small detour, that's all," Jade cut her off in a bored tone. Tori fidgeted but eventually nodded and fell silent. Jade pulled into the parking of a little coffee shop she liked and shut the car off. Silence reined before she turned to look at Tori.

"I don't normally do this, especially with you, but I thought maybe we could just grab a coffee," she said, her tone losing some of its usual bite the more she talked. Tori seemed to relax a little at her words.

"Why?" she asked quietly, hoping it didn't set Jade off. The goth just ignored her and unbuckled her seat belt. She popped open the door and climbed out. Tori stayed where she was a second longer before following her. Jade walked ahead, entering the shop before Tori. They stood at the counter and Jade took her order. She glanced back at Tori who stood slightly behind her.

"Get her a hazelnut coffee while you're at it," Jade ordered, her thumb pointing at Tori over her shoulder. The barista nodded and told Jade how much she owed. Tori heard the exchange and rushed to pay with the last of her money but Jade pushed her aside and paid anyway.

"You didn't have to do that," Tori stated.

"Thank you Catherine Obvious," Jade responded with a smirk. Tori pursed her lips at the jab and shook her head. Her slender eyebrows dug down.

"Seriously Jade," she continued.

"I know, but I did so get over it. You would think you would be happy I'm putting up an effort to be friends with you but here you are complaining," she commented. Tori looked surprised before looking puzzled and then her expression morphed into a warm smile that wasn't missed by Jade.

"So that's why we're here," Tori pointed out. Jade fought to contain a smile of her own when she replied.

"Sure we are. Why not?" she replied. Tori's smile brightened but she said nothing. Jade tried her best to ignore openly staring at her beautiful smile. It felt good to make the half Latina happy for once. Their attention went to their coffees when they were set out, ready and giving off a comforting aroma. Jade grabbed them both, handing Tori's to her. She led Tori out and they climbed back in her car. While Jade started it up, Tori sat quietly, lost in thought; her hands warmed by the coffee. The ride to Tori's house was relatively quick and in no time Jade was in their driveway.

"We're here. Time to get out," she stated in a monotone. Tori looked over at her, still wondering why this happened in the first place. She wasn't complaining but at the same time she still wanted to know what exactly made Jade do this. She avoided Tori's calculative gaze and drank her coffee. After a minute in silence, Tori sighed and her smile returned, if a little hesitantly.

"I don't know what you plan to do and I can only hope it doesn't end with something horrible happening to me, but, thank you," Tori told her sincerely. Jade's right hand ran over the steering wheel as she thought over what she would say in return. Tori seemed to understand her silence and quietly reached out to place her hand over the wandering one on the steering wheel. Jade's eyes immediately found Tori's.

"See you tomorrow, Vega," she replied, her voice oddly soft and steady. There was no hint of animosity or bite. Tori's hand slid off hers as she nodded and began getting out. Jade watched her go. She stopped at her door, looking back only once, before she entered. Jade let out a heavy breath and began backing out. She didn't know if her decision to start being nice to Tori would end well or not. She could only hope it did.

* * *

Jade woke up to a comfortably warm morning. She got ready on autopilot because all she could think about was how Tori looked at her when she dropped her off. There was something in the youngest Vega's gaze that she wouldn't mind seeing again. She held her head in her hand and chuckled at how sappy she was getting. Who would have ever thought she would fall for Miss Sweet Sally Peaches? She waltzed out the door, noting that both her parents were already gone. The ride to school was uneventful but by the time she walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, things got interesting. Her eyes landed on Tori automatically, seeing her bright smile and quick speech patterns. She was talking animatedly with Andre who had a knowing smile on his face. Beck was leaning against his locker absentmindedly but he looked up at her when she entered. He pushed off the lockers and cruised over to her. She turned on her heel and went straight for her locker, knowing he would follow wordlessly.

"Tori is super happy today isn't she? What did you do?" he questioned quietly. She yanked open her locker, only stopping to throw him a quick glare.

"I don't think a stop at a coffee shop so I could get my fix qualifies as anything but that," she replied with a hint of snark, her hands exchanging books as she responded. Beck chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, and I suppose getting her something too is just as normal?" he shot back. She froze momentarily but jumped back into action, slamming her locker closed and shouldering her bag.

"It is now," she countered, her smirk returning. She walked away to get to class and Beck watched her go. She glanced at Tori as she passed and didn't miss her looking at her too. The whole day passed in a blur as Jade tried to think up more ways to subtly get closer to Tori. The idea didn't hit her until art class. A beautiful mural hung in the back. The colors flowing over it was calming. She smiled and began making plans. By the end of the day, she caught up with the Vega sisters as they made their way across the parking lot. She grabbed Tori by the wrist as she walked past, dragging her along in surprise but she didn't resist.

"I'm borrowing your sister," Jade explained dully. Trina stopped dead for a second, her classic puzzled beyond belief expression plastered on her face. Jade continued to lead Tori to her car. She let her go at the passenger side door and walked over to the other side. Tori got in without complaint but her eyebrows slanted in slight confusion. Jade plopped in her seat, chucked her bag in the back, and then slammed the door shut. She started the car before turning to Tori.

"Call and let your parents know your spending the day out," she half demanded half asked. Tori hesitated when she pulled out her phone but complied anyway. Jade drove off, listening to Tori explain that she was invited to hang out after school. Her mother agreed and Tori thanked her, replacing her phone in her bag.

"So where are we going this time?" she questioned the minute she hung up.

"You'll find out. There's no need to tell you now," Jade replied calmly. On the outside she exuded calm and relaxed but inside she was starting to get nervous. It was a big risk she was taking but it would settle the matter quickly so that she wouldn't have to sit around wondering forever. Tori turned on the radio as they drove, stopping at a station that was currently playing a block of The Killers. She sat back and began singing, her fluid voice making Jade smile a little. She had to admit; even back when she first met Vega, her voice was amazing. It only got better the older they got. When the drive took them in a direction Tori hadn't seen before, she opened her mouth to question Jade but she cut her off in time.

"I swear Vega, if you make another crack about me trying to kill you I  **will** kill you," she snapped. Tori shook her head quickly and rushed to explain.

"No, it isn't that. I was just…never mind. When will we get to this super-secret place?" she asked; a teasing note to her voice.

"In an hour," she replied easily. Tori's eyes widened.

"How long do you plan to stay out?" she questioned next.

"A long time. Look, if you need to clear it with your mom, don't bother. Give her some chiz about the time flying and whatnot because of the fun you were having and she'll let you go," Jade pointed out with a shrug. Tori couldn't argue that logic. Her parents were never restricting when it came to late hang outs, just concerned. As long as there wasn't school the next day Tori could be out late with friends.

"I'll have that good of a time?" Tori inquired, her eyebrow rising skeptically. Jade glanced at her and allowed a small smile.

"Hopefully," she replied. The conversation died and the music took over. Tori continued to sing and soon Jade was singing with her. Just as Jade said, they arrived at their destination an hour later. Jade pulled up in a secluded and quiet neighborhood close to the beach. Some houses practically had sand for a lawn. She gestured for Tori to get out and follow her.

"If I knew we were going to the beach I would have gotten dressed for it," Tori commented. Jade waved it away and began walking. Tori caught up with her quickly.

"No more questioning my motives. If you want me to remain in a good mood just go with the flow," Jade assured her. Tori studied Jade for a while before nodding. Jade led her to a small part of the beach cut off from the crowded part by a somewhat tall wall of rocks. The sand curved inward here and showed signs of the water reaching higher than it was currently. Tori looked around at the quiet spot before turning to Jade.

"Where are we?" she asked, stuttering a little when she realized she dropped another question, but it was out and she couldn't take it back. Jade was busy looking out to sea before she glanced back at Tori over her shoulder with the calmest expression Tori had ever seen on her. She looked so relaxed it put Tori at ease.

"It's an off limits spot I found back when I was little. Big surprise, that didn't stop me. The tide gets high here and anyone playing out in the water at bad times could get thrown into the rocks. I didn't care for the stories though. I just wanted to disappear for a while. My parents had been on another tirade and I didn't want to hear it. I've stopped by here ever since I could when things got rough and I wanted alone time," she explained. Tori walked over to her and watched the water shimmer.

"Wow, so it's like your secret hideout?" Tori playfully asked. Jade frowned but it was replaced with a slight curve of her lips.

"I guess you could say that," she responded with a nod. She sat down in the sand, one leg bent at the knee so that the side of her leg met the soft sand. Her other leg stayed propped up, her booted foot planted flat in the sand. She leaned on her raised leg and sighed. Tori looked down at her before joining her on the ground. Silence, that was strangely comfortable, took over. Both girls were lost in thoughts concerning what the other thought of the situation.

"Jade, why are you doing this?" Tori asked softly. She was sitting with her legs to her chest and her arms around her legs. Her head, resting on her knees, turned to look at Jade. The sun glinted off her clear blue-green eyes, making Tori stare more than necessary. Jade clenched her jaw, wondering if she should tell the truth or half of it. There was no use lying out right at this point.

"Being a gank to you twenty four seven is a pain. It isn't even worth it," she replied honestly. Tori looked surprised.

"It isn't?" she wondered. Jade shook her head.

"No, it isn't. I decided you don't irritate me as much as you used to so I'll try to lay off causing your life hell. It's the least I can do," she continued. Tori smiled and smacked her arm playfully.

"So you do like me?" she said, her smile even infecting her voice. Jade tensed a little at the words that didn't mean what she thought they did for a split second. She quickly changed her expression into one of calm disinterest.

"I don't hate you anymore if that's what you're saying, but I still might not like you," Jade responded. It wasn't a complete lie. Had Tori known exactly how special the spot they sat in now was to Jade, then her motives would have been blown clear out of the water by now, but she didn't so they weren't. Tori grinned and looked out at the water again. The silence returned and time passed before Tori suddenly got to her feet. Jade watched her brush off sand absentmindedly and then walked towards the water.

"The tide's a little higher," she observed, stopping short of the waves. Jade got up to take a look. They  **were**  getting higher.

"Should we get going? I mean, I don't want to-" Tori began but a scream of surprise cut her off when the waves caught her foot unexpectedly. She leaped back and shook off her shoe which did absolutely nothing. Her leg up to her knee was soaked. Jade laughed, having stood back slightly more than Tori so that she remained dry. She knew these waters and she knew they tended to change without warning. After all, she was caught in a similar situation as Tori one day. She learned from that.

"Aw man, this is so uncomfortable," Tori complained, holding her leg up sadly, the water dripping off and falling into dry sand. Jade walked over with a shrug.

"All you can do is deal with it. We're staying out here until dark," she informed her.

"Wait, what? Why?" she demanded, her wet foot falling back down into the sand, her shoe instantly coated in it.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she replied. Tori put her hands on her hips.

"But I can't sit here with a soggy shoe," she argued. Jade shrugged again.

"Not my problem," she told her. Tori crossed her arms, ready to just let it go, when her eyes fell on the incoming wave. It looked promising. Jade began to walk away but Tori rushed at her. She snagged Jade by the arm and pulled her back just enough for the wave to splash against her legs. She jumped at the cold sinking into her boots and then shot a heated glare at Tori who was laughing despite getting just as wet in order to get Jade back.

"Vega," Jade warned, a tone in her voice Tori responded to quickly. She tried to attempt a run back to the car but Jade caught her easily. Her grip was like iron shackles and stopped Tori in her tracks. It was no surprise Jade was the stronger of the two.

"Let me go!" Tori protested. She tried slipping away but Jade tugged her close and secured her whole body in her arms. Tori's arms were effectively pinned to her sides. She briefly welcomed the close contact before she saw where Jade was forcing her to go.

"Please don't," she whimpered, knowing Jade would anyway. Jade only smirked, pausing for a few seconds to bask in being this close to Tori, and then sped into the water just as it raced up towards them. She walked in deep enough so that the salty water reached their hips. Tori trembled in Jade's arms when the cool water hit her stomach and Jade laughed. Her arms released her and Tori stumbled.

"Oh geez, it's so cold!" Tori shouted. She rushed to get out and almost lost her balance had Jade not righted her footing in the sand. As the waves retreated, the sand shifted, and Tori lost her balance. Jade yanked her back into her and Tori clung to her to stay upright. She looked up at Jade gratefully, ready to thank her. However, she froze at the close proximity. The sun hit Jade's eyes just right, making them shimmer like the ocean around them, while Jade couldn't help but think the sun made Tori's eyes almost golden. Tori's grip tightened and she was suddenly aware that she had placed her hands on Jade's shoulders for support.

Jade was more than aware of her hands on Tori's waist. She slowly began to lean in and Tori instinctively closed her eyes, but then a particularly rude wave pushed past them. The force separated them and threw them both off balance now that their hold on each other had relaxed during the moment. They snagged each other's hand at the last minute to try and catch their fall but they both tumbled anyway. They quickly pushed off the grainy floor and broke the surface. One look at each other and they burst out laughing. They looked like half drowned cats. Playful gazes turned soft when they realized their hands were still connected. Jade squeezed Tori's hand once before tugging on it then letting go.

"Come on, I have some towels in the trunk and blankets for later," Jade told her quietly. Tori followed her back to the car, which wasn't too far away. She couldn't help but smile at the situation. Jade came prepared, which meant she planned the trip and it wasn't some random thing she wanted to do like Tori initially thought. They gathered what they needed and then headed back out, busily drying themselves as they walked. Jade laid out a thick blanket when they returned so that they could sit without attracting more sand. They peeled off their shoes and shocks, stuffing them in the shoes and setting them aside. The other blanket was to stay warm. Jade draped it over her shoulders, letting the rest pile next to her. She glanced at Tori and raised her arm in a welcoming gesture. Tori looked her in the eyes to make sure she meant for her to share the blanket before she took the offer. She put space between them as she sat and wrapped the blanket around her.

"God Vega, I don't bite much. Get over here. You're wasting an unnecessary amount of blanket," Jade commanded. Tori gave her a strangely shy smile before scooting closer. Their sides were almost touching now. The blanket could now be closed around them, and their drying bodies began heating them up. Jade looked up at the sun which was setting by now. Both girls sat hunched over, their hands clutching at the blanket while their arms stayed as close to their bodies as possible. Jade sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. She wasn't going to get anywhere if she let her insecurities take hold.

She counted to three before she began shifting so that her arm wound around Tori. The half Latina stiffened before melting into her side. Tori returned the gesture and laid her head on Jade's shoulder without questioning what was going on. Jade was glad she didn't because she had no way of explaining herself besides maybe a lame attempt to share body heat because it was cold. They stayed quiet until the sun finally set. Jade gazed up at the clear sky and then nudged Tori. She groaned and snuggled closer and it was then Jade realized the reason for such comfortable quiet was because Tori fell asleep.

"Vega, wake up," she whispered in her ear. Tori lifted her head and looked at Jade with a sleepy gaze. She yawned and then sat up.

"I'm sorry. Something about the ocean just makes me relaxed and tired," she apologized.

"No problem, just wake up so you can participate in what I brought you out here for," she responded. Tori nodded, running a hand through her hair and then over her face.

"Do you need me to toss you back in the water?" Jade asked deviously. Tori put space between them as quickly as possible and gave Jade her suspicious look. The same one that appeared when questioning Jade's motives or asking if she had her scissors hidden somewhere. She was surprised the look hadn't come up until now.

"Relax, I don't feel like having to warm you up when you're wet and I'm dry. That would make me uncomfortable; something only you should go through," she assured her with her usual snark. Tori shook her head but let a smile grace her face at the hidden hint that Jade would be willing to warm her up again.

"Drop that smile and look up. The stars aren't as hidden out here. I used to watch the stars here when I was little too. We would come for family bonfires I hated so I hid here," she explained. Tori looked over to Jade and then moved to lean on her hand. Jade moved to do the same so that their hands ended up meeting between them. They hesitantly exchanged a glance before returning to looking up at the sky.

"Jade?" Tori spoke quietly. The goth hummed a response.

"Have you…have…never mind. Just forget it," Tori said, her voice dying as she looked down and away.

"What is it? Whatever you have to ask just spit it out while I'm in a good mood," Jade told her nonchalantly. Tori returned to gazing at the few stars before starting again.

"Have you ever brought Beck out here?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. Jade turned away from the sky to look directly at the girl sitting next to her. Tori had released the blanket so that she could play with the hem distractedly. It was a nervous response Jade knew well. This time she played with the blanket because she didn't want to move her other hand from under Jade's. She inhaled deeply and then let it out, a chuckle slipping out as well. She didn't want to assume Tori asked because she was interested in anything other than wanting to know. After all, she couldn't put too much hope into this. For all she knew, Tori was just glad they could get along as friends.

"No," she answered. Tori looked surprised.

"What?" she responded curiously and a little surprised. Jade's pierced brow rose and a smirk adorned her lips.

"You heard me, Vega. I haven't brought Beck here," she repeated. Tori looked away with a smile.

"Thank you then," she mumbled. Jade laughed and shook her head.

"You're such a dork," she stated. Tori nodded.

"I've heard," she admitted. They packed up after that so that they could get home before it got too late. Jade found herself back in the Vega's driveway. She shut the car off and turned to look at Tori.

"Thanks again Jade, I had fun. It's good to see you have a nice side," she teased. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she responded. Tori laughed and climbed out of the car. She waved and then made her way to the door. When Jade was sure she was inside, she left. Things were finally looking up.

* * *

Of course things needed to get worse before they got better. That was what Jade figured bitterly a month later. She had been spending more and more time with the youngest Vega both in and outside of school. The only difference being that at school she still kept up her snappy comebacks opposed to the more playful ones shared between only them. She often caught herself enjoying the way Tori always found a way to be close through small touches here and there. She readily accepted her hugs, if a little reluctantly, and didn't mind the few situations where they held each other's hand. Two weeks of silent happiness Jade hadn't felt since before her relationship with Beck staled. But just as she thought things were going her way it twisted and slipped from her grasp. Namely, her mom caught on to the many times Tori came over both for school projects and just to visit. They always retreated to Jade's room, which Tori found interesting the first time she was there, and rarely left.

Despite this, Jade's mom still caught on to the simple fact that Jade didn't like anyone, besides Beck, in her personal space. To say she understood what was going on was an understatement. Only individuals who meant a lot to Jade had the honor and privilege to grace her daughter's room. Hell, even she couldn't step foot in there and often just stuck her head in to talk. It was this reason that prompted her to confront Jade about the sudden turn of events. Where was Beck? They broke up, was the answer. Well, who is this new "friend"? Her name was Tori and they had always been friends just not that close until recently, was the next answer. There isn't anything more happening is there? To which Jade blew up and an argument started. Mrs. West would not tolerate Jade's decision. She wouldn't let her throw her career away over some school girl crush. The moment she got those words across, Jade flew out the door without a single look back. She marched down the street, unable to take her car because she forgot her keys in her haste.

She wanted so badly to hit something at this point; maybe even her mother. She never asked for this to happen yet it did. She liked Victoria Vega, felt happy with the sweet half Latina, and all her mother did was refuse. Shouldn't a mother be happy their kid found someone they could be themselves with? She didn't understand. It looked like she would never make her parents happy at this rate. Jade made it to the park down the street before finally letting herself crumble. She sat on the slide and propped her head in her hands. She fought with herself, telling herself not to cry on top of the anger burning through her. She was saved at least feeling the tears when rain began to fall. It was warm and hit her in big drops. Love hurt, she concluded. She stayed there, for how long, she didn't know. She let the tears fall until she was sure she was all cried out.

The rain didn't let up though. She walked back home, wishing Tori would miraculously confess she liked Jade too so that she could show Tori how she really felt. But Tori would be crazy to like someone who treated her like crap not too long ago. When she got back to her house she snuck in to change and then snuck back out, taking her keys with her this time. She knew exactly where to go to cool off properly. An hour later and she was sitting out at her special spot by the sea. She began carrying the towels and blankets in her car since that first visit with Tori. Yes, they both came back to hang out together three more times and Tori even suggested a picnic one time. Jade fell back and stared up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark and not because of the clouds. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She would have fallen into a deep sleep if it wasn't for something soft grazing her jaw. Her eyes opened and her head turned to the sudden warmth next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice cracking weakly. Tori glanced at her before looking back up to the darkening sky. She shrugged but didn't say anything. Her hand found Jade's and squeezed it.

"What happened? Everyone is trying to get a hold of you," Tori said quietly.

"I left my phone in the car. That was the point," she responded, her voice now painfully dull. Tori propped herself up on her elbow to see Jade's face better. She wasn't happy with what she saw. The normally strong and confident features were slack and vulnerable. Where her eyebrows should have been digging down, they were slanted up. Her eyes were sad and hurt. Only with Tori would she ever let herself go like this.

"What happened?" she repeated. A single tear escaped before Jade wiped it off angrily. Her eyes locked on Tori's, her thoughts struggling with the truth or a lie. She wasn't sure if she was ready but the time to act had still arrived.

"Jade?" Tori asked; her breathing unsteady. Without realizing her actions, Jade had sat up as well and brought her hand to Tori's cheek. They were close enough that their noses touched. Many nights Jade had dreamed of this moment. Other nights she had nightmares about what her parents would think. She knew they wouldn't have approved which was why it hurt even more when her mother did just that. She had a small hope she would be wrong but she was right. Her insecurities well hidden, except for occasional times she spent with Tori, made her fragile. Every day she thought she would feel better about the round-about way her thoughts often went but she didn't. Her only relief came when she was in the presence of the girl she fell for. Jade squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. She leaned away from Tori and shook her head.

"Tori, I…" she tried to say, but her voice cracked again and died out. She never felt this way about anyone, not even Beck. It dug deep inside her. She actually had fun and lost all worry in the world when she was with Tori. Now was the time to show the thoughtful half Latina what she really meant to her. Her eyes opened to see worry in Tori's warm brown eyes. Jade only called her by her first name at the best and worst of times, namely, when her emotions ran free without restraint, so it made sense that Tori was worried for her. She didn't know what was racing through Jade's head. A glint of something more caught Jade's attention and it was now or never. She reached out to softly hold Tori by the chin and then coaxed her forward so that their lips met. Jade's hand ran over warm skin to tangle in Tori's hair while Tori gripped Jade's other hand tight. Jade kept the kiss simple and pulled away to gauge Tori's reaction. She kept her eyes closed and her breathing was a little heavy. When her eyes finally opened, tears threatened to fall.

"Jade, I can't…what about Beck? I can't do this to a friend," she asked brokenly.

"He'll understand," Jade replied, her thumb brushing under Tori's jaw from its position behind her neck.

"But..." Tori began again. Her voice failed her though. Jade pulled her close for another brush of lips to soothe her.

"Please, Tori," she begged softly, her lips inches from Tori's ear. Her nose brushed Tori's neck before placing a kiss on the sensitive skin. Tori tilted her head back with a whimper.

"Ok," she breathed out, her hands pulling Jade closer. She groaned when Jade's teeth scraped her skin. They fell back onto the blanket with Jade hovering over her. Her hands wandered, memorizing every rise and fall, curve and flat plain, that was Victoria Vega. Tori's hands followed her lead. Their lips fell on each other again, tongues meeting this time. Their bodies pressed against each other in a wild attempt to get closer. They panted for air upon ending the kiss and Jade moaned when Tori slipped under her shirt to caress the bare skin she found there. Tori looked her in the eyes, receiving permission, before tugging the shirt off Jade who returned the favor. Their clothes were slowly discarded the further they got until skin met skin. They were bare for both to see physically and emotionally.

In the next hour that passed, the two were lost in each other, finally able to show exactly what the other meant to them. It was complete and utter bliss that left them curled next to each other, tired and spent. Jade had wrapped them in the second blanket before pulling Tori flush against her. Her arms refused to let the beautiful half Latina go any further. Tori's nose nuzzled her neck, skimming over a rather intense looking love bite. She figured Jade was the rough type but Jade didn't pin Tori for being the same. A smile came to Jade's face when she felt Tori kiss the mark that stood out on her pale skin far easier than the ones she gave Tori. Tori's hands softly ran over Jade's porcelain skin to skim across the raised scratches on her back. Jade hummed contentedly at her touch and snuggled closer.

"I think I love you," she whispered, her heart in every word she uttered. Tori felt the tears prick her eyes.

"I always loved you," she responded, heartfelt and sincere. Jade leaned in to kiss her softly once more. They took a short restoring nap and left afterwards. Jade held Tori's hand the whole way back to her car. Tori had hitched a ride with Trina who she had bugged endlessly the minute she heard that Jade had gone missing. She owed her sister later and didn't want to think about what she had to do, but it was worth it. They drove back in comfortable silence, only occasionally shooting each other loving glances. It didn't matter what anyone would say once they found out about the two. Jade didn't care what her parents would say. She wouldn't give up her happiness for anything. Jade kissed Tori quickly at a red light, making the tanned girl grin from ear to ear. Things really would get better, and the best part was, she had even more reason to believe that special spot of hers just got even more special.


End file.
